The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a support structure mainly for the face portion capable of improving the rebound performance of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,659 discloses a hollow golf club head having a face portion and a sole portion, wherein the sole portion is provided with a through slot near the face portion. Owing to the through slot, the face portion when hitting a ball can effectively deflect, and thereby the rebound performance can be improved. Such through slot may be closed by an elastomeric material not to hinder the deflection of the face portion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,235,844 and 8,430,763 each disclose a hollow golf club head having a face portion and a sole portion, wherein the sole portion is provided with a groove or bottomed slot near the face portion in order to facilitate the deflection of the face portion when hitting a ball.
In the former golf club head, there is a problem with a dropping-off of the elastomeric material by the shocks at impact. In the later golf club heads, there is a problem such that the grooved part of the sole portion rises and the height of the center of gravity of the head is increased accordingly.